


【蕉橙】神婚

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 王x祭司设定 其实我就是想看勋爵透神橙
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【蕉橙】神婚

葛叶紘汰有点晕乎乎的。  
高台搭在神树下，罩着帷幔，天刚蒙蒙亮，有些起雾了，人们围绕着高台缓步行走。  
紘汰今天穿得和平时不一样，披着柔软的白色布料，敞开的领口下露出光洁的锁骨，细链子在皮肤上滑动。他坐在树后的石座上，藏起光裸的双足。他脚踝上还戴着足环呢。今天清洁完身体，zack背他过来，他趴在zack背上悄悄晃了一晃脚，银色环扣碰撞轻响。  
他不知道为什么举行仪式非要戴这个。今天不能迈开步子奔跑，那不合他的身份，也因为装饰品看起来很易碎，还因为——除了这件袍子他什么也没穿。  
凌晨被叫起来沐浴，坐在这里一动不动什么的都还好。关键的问题是他从昨晚上开始什么都没吃，早就饿了。

戒斗什么时候来啊。

他悄悄看着旁边的大人们，正好对上旁边舞的眼神。她今天也穿得庄重，转了转眼珠，无奈地示意他再等等。  
就在紘汰胡思乱想的时候，他等的人来了。  
他高兴起来，张开的嘴却又合上了——戒斗皱眉瞪了一眼，他今天穿着红线勾边的黑色长袍，腰上别着匕首，愈显威严。  
噢，不能说话。米水不可进，闲言不可出，才够洁净。紘汰把话吞了回去。  
高司舞端过黑色方盘，上面放着一杯酒，一颗剥开的果实，采自攀附神树生长的藤蔓。湖畔神树是小孩子的禁地，正因藤蔓果实是不能吃的，只有在继位仪式上饮过酒的王和祭司可以食用。紘汰小时候就有朋友因偷食禁果而死，他望着那果实——紫红色厚实外皮如花瓣般妖艳诡异地绽开，露出晶莹白润的果肉——不由得吞了吞口水。  
果然还是有点发怵。  
戒斗却毫不犹豫地端起酒杯，仰头喝了下去，朝前一步踏上矮阶，把银杯递到紘汰唇边。紘汰刚要抬手接，被戒斗眼神吓了回去。  
哦，哦，不能伸手……他叼住杯子，觉得今天他要被戒斗眼神杀一百次。  
戒斗给他留了小半盏，他慢慢抬起头，舌头刚刚碰到酒液，就浑身一抖——不像平时喝的果酒那样温厚，格外辛辣。他简直不可思议，这样的东西戒斗是怎么一口喝下去的？他眼泪都快飙出来了，但杯子却径直无情地往他嘴里倾倒，他只好勉强大口吞咽。只是小半盏酒，喝完后已经脸色微红，浑身冒汗，眼里泪水都被激出来了。喝下去后喉咙里还反上来一股腥臭味，恶心得他想吐，难怪不让吃东西。喝完酒戒斗就拿起了果实，毫无畏惧地咬下半颗，剩下半颗送到紘汰唇边。紘汰只好眼泪汪汪地同样咬下果实，泪水模糊中他望见戒斗盯着自己，嘴唇被汁水染成饱满艳丽的红色。奇怪的是果实入口酒的味道就消失了，化作满口甘甜，落进肚里浑身都暖洋洋的，这让他安心起来。凑耀子适时上前，她端的方盘上放着一根树枝，那是戒斗从神树顶上折下的。按理说折下已经三天早该枯萎，却依旧叶色如新，也许这就是神迹之一。  
现在他们要到高台上去，按规矩紘汰的脚依然不能落地。他觉得戒斗应该不至于把他扛上去，大概也是背着，便伸出双手探出身。戒斗却又朝上踏了一步，侧过身弯下腰。  
诶——？！紘汰抬手啪地捂住惊呼，声音过分响亮，他看到戒斗身后的舞和耀子低下头憋笑。戒斗的脸已经凑到近处，紘汰缩了缩脖子，但青年只是没忍住翻了白眼，做了个口型——笨蛋——一只手穿过他腿弯下，一只手环过他的腰，低头示意紘汰抱他脖子。  
戒斗还挺厉害的，他其实不轻，好在个头矮。紘汰被抱起来的时候不合时宜地想。戒斗抱着他走上高台，木质台阶咯吱咯吱，紘汰的袖子滑到臂弯，手腕上的银环同样歪下来、松松地  
挂在腕骨上，树枝夹在指间，嫩绿的叶丛像羽毛般簌簌抖动、有一下没一下撩过戒斗的脖子，导致紘汰一直盯着戒斗的下巴和喉结看。

戒斗抱着他走上高台，两边有人用木杆挑起帘子让他们进去。湖上雾气渐渐浓，白色帷幔层层叠叠随风如细浪飘拂，四周轻柔的念诵吟唱声变得响了起来，远远近近传入耳畔。  
紘汰被放下来，很高兴他今天终于踩到了坚实的地面，只是脚底有点太冷，让他忍不住左右晃了晃，环扣作响。戒斗没理会他，兀自跪坐下来，解下斗篷和腰挂的匕首。  
“可以说话了吗？”紘汰赶紧跟着坐下来，跟戒斗离了三丈远，探过头鬼鬼祟祟小声问。  
“他们真的什么都没跟你说？”戒斗似乎彻底放弃了。  
“呃，说了，接下来要念祝祷词，对吧？”明明背了很多遍，葛叶紘汰还是有点心虚。说到底，神为什么要找他啊……  
“过来。”戒斗没说是还是不是，只是沉声道。紘汰当做他肯定了，起身提起衣摆跪着歪歪扭扭挪了几步，差点绊倒趴到戒斗旁边。他有点不好意思，拍了拍手。戒斗却没有嘲讽他，只是微微扬起下巴闭上了眼，眉峰舒展。  
紘汰舒了口气，在心里给自己鼓劲，跪着直立起来，这样他就比戒斗高一点了。此时太阳应当已经出来了，淡金色的光辉透过雾气和飘动的帷幔洒进来，映亮了戒斗的眉眼，眼窝浅陷，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇抿紧。紘汰莫名心跳有些快，也许是因为那杯酒。他双手捧住戒斗的脸，闭眼低下头额头相碰。  
他开始慢慢念出祝祷词。  
说来奇怪，本来回回背诵都绞尽脑汁，这回却很顺畅的说了出来，就好像有人在黑暗里点亮了一盏灯。祝祷词讲述的是古老的故事，起源之神降临湖畔，将生机赋予神树。他手持铁杖，飨祚于王，管理地上的诸国。  
当王年老体衰，树顶的神枝为人攀折，就要将神力交托……世世代代……  
紘汰的意识逐渐飘忽起来。他睡着了吗？没有吧，他应当睁着眼睛。他听到植物拔节的柔韧声响，见到萤火在叶片间黯淡熄灭，万物沉眠等待苏醒，风流云散，朝霞伴日，呼吸吐纳，心如擂鼓。  
“葛叶。”有人嗓音低沉在呼唤着他。紘汰眼前的一切景象像雾般散去，驱纹戒斗蹙眉的模样逐渐清晰。他意识到自己不知何时扑倒向戒斗，被人握住肩膀轻轻摇晃。戒斗的冰凉的手指贴在他的脸颊上，有点舒服。  
“唔。”紘汰望着他，傻乎乎地笑了起来。黑发青年脸色微红，眼里泛着水光，笑容纯真无邪。驱纹戒斗心情有些复杂。  
“你知道仪式到底是什么意思吗？葛叶。”  
紘汰迷蒙中听到这句问话，他想了一会儿，记起答案。  
取悦神明。  
他摇摇晃晃的，向戒斗歪过去。耳畔的乐声悠扬动听，他想问那是什么曲子，却恰好被同样靠近的戒斗偏过头吻住了。  
神喜爱甘酒美食，喜爱奏乐舞蹈，喜爱洁净，他索取一切，当然还有极致的欢愉。  
“取悦我，葛叶。”他看到戒斗如深潭般漆黑的眼睛。

葛叶紘汰被放倒在黑色的斗篷上，驱纹戒斗像捕食的野兽弓起身子跪趴着，压制着他的猎物。他深深吻下去，右手插进紘汰头发里托着头，左腿膝盖强行顶进人双腿之间，右腿贴着腰。  
他有点用力地咬了紘汰唇角逼人张口，舌头探进去滑过牙龈，刺激得紘汰牙根发麻发出闷哼。  
紘汰在混沌和清醒之间沉浮，他往日就知道戒斗好看，却没有如今日看得这样清楚。他半睁着眼，睫毛翕动，视线摇晃，见到戒斗紧皱的眉头。戒斗放开他，蹙眉深深地望着他，那几滴汗珠划过皮肤留下亮晶晶的痕迹，顺着下颌线滑下去，喉结滚动，滑下去，流进领口。  
“葛叶。”  
刚开始被吻的时候紘汰像小动物一般瞪圆了眼睛，挣扎却被轻易镇压，他晕晕乎乎的，惊愕和迷惑混杂，还有点抓不住的灼热和心跳。  
他该害怕的，却不知为何察觉到戒斗心中的动摇和一丝温柔。明明是被侵犯的一方，却安抚一般，抵抗的双手松开力气，转而环抱住了茶发青年的肩背，直到戒斗松开他。  
“你在做什么？”戒斗盯着他嗓音低沉嘶哑。紘汰直觉自己的动作又惹人生气了。  
以往就是如此。他们一起长大，戒斗在很多方面对他都相当严厉，会突然生气，有时还会嘲讽戏耍他，但当真的有什么重要的事，戒斗就会这样皱起眉头深深地望着他。就连坚持叫他“葛叶”，和他保持着某种距离感，紘汰也莫名觉得这是戒斗的某种温柔之处。  
他不认为戒斗会做伤害他的事。紘汰缓慢地摇了摇头，做出他的回答。

衣物被掀开，柔软的腹部露出来的瞬间，紘汰瑟缩了一下，但戒斗就像抓住他什么弱点似的。他压住了紘汰的腿，手向后探摸到了丢在地上的匕首，拔了出来。葛叶紘汰吓了一跳，条件反射要缩回手，被戒斗摁住——匕首贴着手腕穿过手镯，牢牢地钉入地板。  
冰冷的金属贴上滚热的肌肤，刀刃锋利。  
戒斗抓住衣物下摆猛地往上拽，埋头舔吻上腹部，手指灵活地解开了袍子的系带和锁扣。布料缠卷在洁净的躯体上，但已不构成障碍。他沿着一路舔吻上去，最终嘴唇触碰到乳头的时候感觉到身下躯体一颤，紘汰弯曲双腿贴到他的腰。  
“戒斗……”那个声音在颤抖。  
害怕了吗？还是只有疼起来才会害怕？  
年轻，青涩，纯洁，这就是神想要的么？驱纹戒斗嗤笑。神明选了两个并不信赖神的人，但恰好，一个决心要取得力量，一个……傻傻地信任着几乎所有人，愿意为了他人走上祭坛。  
他捏住了紘汰的大腿，手指微微陷进肉里，含着乳头吮吸，用牙齿轻轻刺激，果然听到一连串含糊的惊呼呻吟。  
有金属相碰的声音，匕首斜斜穿过手环，映着手腕内侧细嫩的皮肤，漂亮的首饰变成了镣铐。  
他尝到了葛叶紘汰的味道。有淡淡的香气，是沐浴完之后用了香油，戒斗并不喜欢。他吮吸乳头的时候感觉到了葛叶紘汰本人的味道，埋藏在深处的那种气息，那种熟悉的，清爽的，皂角和柑橘的气味。  
单边的乳头很快被他舔咬研磨得红肿起来，熟透了一般仿佛嫣红的薄皮下充盈着汁水，而另一边也立了起来，戒斗手指擦过，带薄茧的指肚一刮，就能引起喘息。  
驱纹戒斗知道自己硬了。他清楚感觉到情热灼烧之间他体内有野兽在咆哮。  
征服、侵犯、撕碎。  
他眯起眼，控制着手指的力度，手收拢时依然在大腿上留下了鲜红的指印。  
腿根处还有清洁后的湿热，抹过油之后触手滑腻，两根手指并起缓慢探入，被收缩的穴口紧紧吸着。但他并没有怜惜，手指在臀肉之间摩擦揉捏，推入又拔出。奇怪的是，手指逐渐搅出咕噜的水声，拔出时沾上了亮晶晶的黏滑液体。  
帷幔外的乐声变得缥缈起来，落在耳中犹如声声呼唤，充满蛊惑力。紘汰急促地喘着气，胸口激烈起伏。手腕和刀刃堪堪擦过，金属相碰叮叮当当。  
男人的身体本不该是这样的，异物入侵的不适逐渐消失，双腿之间湿润起来。熟透的果肉被捏破揉戳，甚至有汁水顺着臀缝流淌下去。戒斗的手适时垫到他腰下托起来，顺便抹了一把。紘汰发出呜咽声，抬起手背捂住嘴压抑着声音。他看不到，自己散乱在地的柔软发丝在逐渐变浅——发梢从乌黑到深棕再到浅金色、白色，单边眸子浮起霞光般的赤红，嘴唇也变成粉色，皮肤也柔软白皙起来，整个人似乎都在散发出淡淡的光辉。他咬唇忍耐着情欲的翻涌，含着泪的圆润眼眸里却如鹿似的一片澄澈，在甘甜的情热中挣扎的处子，犹如传说中承受苦刑的圣者一般。  
又热又紧……戒斗粗暴地扯开了自己的领子，胸口和小腹的肌肉线条在摇晃的衣袍间若隐若现，像某种大型猫科蓄力绷紧身体伏在草丛中。  
他握着紘汰的腿弯，掰开折起向下压，强迫人抬起臀部摆出迎接的姿势，翘起的肉刃缓缓没入股间。这个过程实在折磨人，戒斗能感觉到小穴一缩一缩地吸着，焦灼又不愿意让他进去。他浑身都在冒汗，干脆松开了手，趴伏下去，拔掉了插在地板上的匕首，甩出去当啷落地。他不去看，手指插进紘汰柔软的发丝间。紘汰睁眼望他，那双眼睛里盈满了泪，颤颤巍巍。盛满酒的酒杯里落入一个月亮，一碰就要破碎。戒斗定定地盯住，声音有点嘶哑：“抱住我。”  
葛叶紘汰手被解放了，却抬起来，颤抖着轻柔地抚摸他的脸。那眼神除却自己的痛苦，还饱含着担忧，近乎于悲悯。  
“戒斗。”他喘着气，又一次呼唤。  
驱纹戒斗读懂他的眼神，对这个傻瓜又一次无话可说。  
什么样的人，在自己被侵犯的时候，还能一面忍耐痛苦，一面向别人伸出手呢？  
葛叶紘汰的眼睛很漂亮，睫毛纤长，又圆又黑，总是湿润的，仿佛两汪湖水，却从不会映出自己的身姿。此刻他的眼里满满都是戒斗的倒影——男人忍受着破坏欲的催动，眼中同样闪烁着红光。他低下头咬住了猎物的喉咙，坚定而用力地破开了那火热紧致的深处。紘汰被叼住脖子，头向后仰去，泪珠终于顺着眼角滑落。他的呻吟声带着哭腔，悬着的朝向天空的手落下来，紧紧环住戒斗的后背。

湖上雾气笼罩，环绕在树下的人们就像失却了自我一般，行走着，吟唱着。乐声从浓雾深处传来，若隐若现，延绵不绝。  
紘汰双腿抬高，像抓住救命稻草般缠绕在戒斗腰上，被一下下顶弄到深处。插进来的那个东西尺寸不小，肉棒硬挤进狭窄的穴口，把甬道操成自己的形状，尾椎传来的压迫感让他腰都麻了。  
“戒斗……慢……太大了……”他胡乱拽住戒斗的衣服，脚跟勾了一下勉强挂住，整个人仰下去。戒斗牙齿划过他的喉结，顺势压下他的肩膀再一次狠狠冲进去。他的话随着身体的摇晃支离破碎，尾音随着戒斗猛的一撞拉长成了惊呼。  
酥痒和泉涌的快感在身体里绽开。戒斗粗重地喘着气，又抹了一把连接处流出的水，啪地一声拍在他的屁股上，臀肉颤抖，穴口猛地又是一阵收缩，仿佛在贪婪地吞吃粗壮的性器。紘汰被压住一次次顶入，恰好压在刚才那个位置，不过几个回合的功夫，他再也承受不住，咬住手背，哭着射了出来。  
丰美的水果汁水四溢，他射出来的瞬间香气在空气中爆裂开来。紘汰眼前发白，浑身脱力，只能感觉到戒斗停了下来，从他身体里退了出去。  
紘汰根本不知道自己在驱纹戒斗眼里有多诱人，那人完全靠着意志力才坚持到此刻。天真而迷乱的神色，纯白的容颜，柔韧的肢体，哭叫的声音……样样充满着超越理智的诱惑力，不是性吸引就能概括的。戒斗清楚那是因为获得神之力的葛叶紘汰本身就是果实，若是此时让众人看见，也许会被那光辉蛊惑，蜂拥而上争抢撕碎。  
身体深处的野兽在破壳而出，骨骼皮肤发出破裂的声响，藤蔓窸窸窣窣像蛇一样在阴暗的缝隙爬行。  
惊呼声在耳畔响起。他在一片漆黑中睁开眼，眼窝里散发出幽蓝色的光芒。  
啊，原来是这样吗？  
——葛叶澄澈的眼眸中倒映出他的模样，是深红与金色的怪物。

就像被劈开那样的撕裂疼痛。  
怪物胯下的护甲打开，双腿之间黑红色的性器高高扬起，吐着浑浊的液体。那个尺寸实在是太惊人了，紘汰起初本能地躲闪逃避，却被戒斗勾住脚踝上的银环硬拖了回去。他趴在地板上，屁股被迫向上翘起，四肢被木板缝隙里钻出的植物缠紧，大腿上的肉都被勒得微微鼓出，是另一番情色意味。  
戒斗居高临下地看着他。他身上衣袍已经掀起来堆到腰部以上，背部中间下陷的一道沟里汗水淌过直发亮，臀缝中间有水滴滴答答地流下来。紘汰敏感得不正常，单是被迫摆出这个姿势，感受到戒斗的注视，就浑身发热，性器又有了抬头的迹象。  
但那实在是太大了……戒斗扶着他的腰插进来的时候他几乎惨叫出来，什么东西被递到唇边他便一口咬住，口中慢慢传来青涩的植物气息——戒斗给他的是神树的树枝。紘汰混沌的头脑这才记起他在哪里、在做什么。  
会被听到的……  
大家都在，就在外面。  
紘汰叼着树枝，发出痛苦的呜呜声。  
白色的帷幔被风轻轻吹动。

紘汰被摁在地上狠狠操弄，刚刚那一轮比起现在简直称得上温柔。他趴在地上咬紧了树枝，手指勾成爪形抓挠地面。好在之前清洁身体的时候就修剪过指甲。戒斗啪啪地冲撞着他，他的臀瓣都被拍打得微红，小穴撑开到了极致，艰难地吞吐着巨物，却又兴奋地吸吮着。  
最开始大概还是不小心受了伤流了血，毕竟是那种尺寸直接插进来，紘汰下半身几乎被捣得没有知觉，但慢慢地，疼痛深处浮现出酣畅的快意。  
七零八落了，已经……  
他咬着树枝，嘴角溢出涎液，摇晃腰肢的时候已经不知道是在躲闪还是在迎合。藤蔓慢慢放松，也像活物一般舞动起来，愈发兴奋，攀附在他躯体上如蛇般缠绕，贪婪地抚摸着他的性器和乳头，好像也在享用祭品，甚至有一条向股沟滑去。大腿胳膊上刚刚留下的红色勒痕纵横交错，有种诡异的漂亮。紘汰又被猛地一撞，没咬得住树枝，终于松了牙关，叫了出来，声音过于高亢甜蜜，若是让清醒的他听见一定会大吃一惊。  
鼻尖隐约传来甜甜的香气，紘汰高高低低地喘息呻吟着，泪眼朦胧地仰头望向眼前的东西——是一颗饱满的紫红色果实，挑在藤蔓尖端，果皮裂开露出晶莹的果肉。  
是错觉吗？有戒斗的味道……紘汰微微张口，露出一点舌尖。他想去够那颗果子，却只能勉强舔到，要朝前扑去，却被身后的人按住了。  
好饿……想要……想要更多……  
他张嘴吞下去，被塞了满口，努力吮吸着，刚刚尝出甘甜，又被拔出来，再塞入。塞得太满了，嘴唇被坚韧冰凉的果皮刮到，口水都流了出来。  
那真的是水果吗？他几乎错觉口中吃下去的和臀部吞下的是同一样东西，连嘴巴都在被戒斗侵犯，但却有种奇妙的餍足感。快感不断地累积，仿佛没有尽头。紘汰从来不知道自己会这样渴求，也不知道戒斗会这样渴求他。  
他又用后面高潮了，把戒斗也夹射了，大股精液用力冲进他的肚子，小腹都鼓胀起来，好像吃饱了似的。力气被一丝丝抽走，他浑身瘫软趴在地上，滚烫的皮肤贴着冰凉的地板，只有腰被捞起来继续插入，再度顶进去开始律动的时候性器一下一下蹭着地板。  
意识模糊不清，紘汰不知道他们做到了什么时候，射了几次。某个时候戒斗好像变回了人形，那双幽兰色的眼睛变回了深棕色。被抱住的时候，紘汰甚至感觉那眼眸里有一丝温柔的光彩。  
他们互相索取，互相舔咬，互相纠缠，在痛苦和欲望中融为一体。他想要说些什么，但只来得及喃喃地叫出对方的名字，便精疲力尽，沉沉睡去。


End file.
